The Other Airbender: The Tale of the American Girl
by Lily Yamamoto
Summary: This is the story of a California girl who discovers that she is an airbender. WARNING This may be a really lame story, but it's my story and i'm proud of it!
1. Chapter 1

MUAHAHAHA!!!!!! My first fan fiction! Okay, here it goes!

Aang was sleeping next to the fire with his friends Katara, Sokka and Toph. He had some trouble sleeping though because he was having a strange dream. Then, that dream had turned into a vision. Mist swirled around his dream-self and all of a sudden, he was standing right in front of Avatar Roku.

"Roku," Aang started to say, "Is something wrong; you only really talk to me if something is wrong.''

But Roku had a sort of half smile on his face.

"As a matter of fact, I have some good news." The past Avatar said.

Aang was puzzled but wanted the past avatar to continue.

"The spirits have informed me that there is another air bender existing other than you." he said

After he had heard this, his mind started to race,

'Another air bender?' Aang thought 'there hasn't been any other air bender in 100 years'

"Really!! Are you absolutely sure?" Aang said out loud.

"Yes Aang, she is the reincarnation of the greatest female air bender in the word, and you need to find her, because she is in danger of being captured."

Aang wasn't so surprised. He had a feeling some sort of bad news was going to be tagged on to this.

"Where can I find her?" he asked.

"She lives in a small town in California and her name is Riana"

"Okay, I'll find her."Aang said determined.

Roku was satisfied, he had done what he had come to do. The new air bender would be safe and the Avatar would train her to be great. Little did he know that someone besides him had known this too, and _Azula_ was hot on her trail. She had been told by her advisers that there had been another air bender now and she, along with her older brother Zuko were going to try and capture her. After all, she doesn't know any bending yet and when they capture her, they will have the Avatar as well….

I have a lot more chapters written so they will come at you fast. R&R! Constructive criticism only please!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey ya'll it is six thirty this morning and the sun is shining bright and it is going to be a b-e-a-utiful day so rise and sh

"**Hey ya'll it is six thirty this morning and the sun is shining bright and it is going to be a b-e-a-utiful day so rise and shine and gree…"  
**

**Before the announcer on the radio continued, Riana slammed her hand on the snooze button.  
**

"**Ugh, Monday, Monday, wish it was Sunday" She said sleepily to herself.  
**

**She wanted to sleep in longer because she did not want to go to school today, and quite frankly who would want to go to school on a Monday, the worst of all the school days.  
**

**But she particularly didn't want to go on this day because she was having one of the strangest dreams she has ever had, even stranger than the one with the pickle superheroes.  
**

**She couldn't remember much, but there were some key elements that stood out to her: an older man who was wearing mostly red, and a boy, who wore orange and yellow clothing. He had a bald head with an arrow on it, and he seemed strangely familiar. And stranger enough, they were talking about her.  
**

**Riana couldn't remember all of the conversation the two had, but she could remember the key points; 'Riana' 'Airbender' 'Save the world'.  
But this was too weird to even be thought of as real.  
**

**She has had dreams like this before some have turned into nightmares.  
The, scariest so far was being taken away from her friends and family by two people; one terrifying looking girl and another young man with a serious scar across the left side of his face.  
**

**But not all of her 'somewhat' strange dreams were bad.  
**

**Other times, they were about her flying, but on some flying creature, who seemed to resemble a giant hamster…but a cute giant hamster.  
**

**Riana kept thinking about her resent dreams until...  
**

"**Riana!! You better wake up or you will be late for your bus".  
**

"**Mom!" Riana started, "Seriously, 5 more minutes!"  
**

"**No, honey. I said that you will be late for the bus. So get a move on."  
**

**To her dismay she immediately woke up with a groan, got herself ready for the day, grabbed a bagel and ran to the bus, still thinking about her strange dreams, and wishing the pickle heroes would come back so she could forget of her new ones.  
**

**Little did she know that this day, her life will change dramatically. She will discover her true powers and help the avatar save the world. **


End file.
